starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Card
Wild Card (野生カード Wairudokādo) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses, gifted to her by Leo Yamazaki, the Black Rose of Fear, with their vow with Circe the Witch. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes short again as it is tied into a tight bun on her head with strands peeking out as it turns black. In this equip, she is deep hazel eyes. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which gives the same air of arrogance as she equipped Paladin. She becomes a bit as naive to a fault as seen when she was fighting against Allen's Hollows and didn't know who exactly was her opponent. She acts still like a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she acts like she doesn't care for the other Roses (e.g., beating up Leo and Ikuto) she really does care for the Roses as seen through her actions towards them such as trying to protect them when they're hurt in a fight. She wears a tight latex like a bunny suit that starts are her breasts and ends at her bum, though the ears and tail are real in a deep black and white fluffy tail to match. Too much, Leo likes to pet and tug on. She wears nylon pantyhose and black high heels, cufflinks, and a black bowtie. Stats Pumpkinhead (カボチャの頭, Kabocha no atama) *Pumpkinhead is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Circe after she formed a vow with Leo. *Pumpkinhead is a staff, much like Leo's Vessel, made out of organic material that can both strengthen and phase to Kida's control. **It allows Kida to amplify the Aria given to her through the bond, making it easy for her to manipulate different contents of earth elements. *Pumpkinhead can absorb magical attacks it receives and redirects them into the earth, canceling them as a result. However, the redirected magic cause a serious damage to the earth and the creatures that live on it. So, Kida tries not to use it unless necessary. *Kida can proceed to obliterate the surrounding ground, and send a mountain-sized boulder high in the air. Cacciatore Di Gaia (ガイア狩人, Gaia Hunter) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Circe and Leo, it's Earth Magic. *Cacciatore Di Gaia allows Kida to produce and manipulate earth at her will. **In various versions, she can make small Golem-like creatures out of the ground. *Kida can control and shape the earth as she pleases, which includes raising the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. *After performing some hand signs, Kida touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into the sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. *The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Kida's Vessel, Pumpkinhead. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's a wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. *As she is spinning Pumpkinhead behind her back, Kida summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. *Kida uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. **Kida summons an array of massive earthen fists to pummel her target. **Kida creates a huge earth wave to raze with the enemy. Migliaia di Lame di Ciliegio (千桜草葉, Thousand Cherry Blades) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, to activate it, Kida drops her staff straight down. The staff phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. *Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Kida can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. *She commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. *Migliaia di Lame di Ciliegio's defensive use allows Kida to cover herself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. She is able to mentally control it. While Kida can control the blades with her mind alone, using her hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. * This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Leo Yamazaki Category:The Paladin of the Black Rose Category:Aria Category:Earth Magic Category:Vessels